What happens after the desolation of a prison
by sherlock is the doctor
Summary: What should have happened on Daryl and carols side of the story, after the prison was destroyed by the governor. Adventure, interrupted romance, annoyance, and humour all in one story for survival. Another little twist I have added is their new cocky personalities and their fight to get the other to admit their sheer badass-ness! Weirdly enough norther of them can stand cocky asses
1. Chapter 1

What happens after prisons desolation?

A Daryl story, but not by Daryl

Daryl walked out of the fog. Slowly you could make out his blood-covered face. I have never been more turned on in my life!

Daryl stopped walking, 10 meters away from me. His crossbow fell to the ground. The great, tough Daryl Dixon, showing emotion. I tried to step forward, but I just couldn't. The moans of walkers in the distance. Coming closer, and closer. I didn't care. Daryl was here now, we could finally be together, there was a possible future for us, we could be the first couple in the new apocalyptic world to have taboo rhyming names, and have beautiful redneck babies, and… I was getting carried away. 'SHUT UP MIND' I yelled to myself. But sill, there was no walker swarm, or any evil ass with an eye patch or the fucking disease to come hurling by to keep us apart. Daryl and Carol forever.

He must have been thinking something similar, because he took one step closer to me, one after the other. Excruciatingly slow. Finally, his nose was only an inch away from mine. Our breaths in sync, He laid his hand on my cheek and leaned in…

The fucker missed my face, and leaned to my ear.

"You're alive" he half whispered "how the hell are you alive?"

I quickly leaned back and slapped him hard across the face!

"You fuck ass" I yelled, " of coarse I'm alive, why would I not be? Do you doubt my survival capabilities?" I just kept yelling. I didn't care if I was drawing a lot of attention to myself from swarm of flesh eating bastards. Why wouldn't they, the chances where, that I was delicious. But why didn't Daryl see that? We worked so hard; surviving on our own to be together, and this was his reaction to me being NOT dead!

"Let me tell you some…

I was cut off by Daryl grabbing me by the shoulders and swiftly driving my face into his rough lips. His arms flexing, but not hurting me. I slowly relaxed and embraced his sand paper skin. I felt disgusting.

I have never been happier.

After my daughter Sophia died, I could think of nothing else. How weak I felt at the sight of death. Being here with the one person I knew truly cared about. I felt strong, powerful, and forgetful to the word weakness. This could work. We could work. Together. We could survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking dead, a Daryl story, but not by Daryl

Chapter 2

I had to let go. My thought would be useless

(Survival) if we didn't care about the herd of smelly death, heading toward us, with the one goal to rip us to pieces.

Our eyes were still locked, until he spoke, finally.

"I know it's a bit late, but I think that it would be a pretty romantic first date." Gesturing to the herd coming closer.

"What? Stabbing holes in dead, rotting brains? Id love to."

"Shall we?" he said.

"I would love to dear." Smiling.

And there we were, back to back; Daryl with his cross bow, and me with a small knife in each hand, constantly stabbing away at biting corpses. This is how love should be! I guess if I imagine really hard, the blood being sprayed all over us could be rose petals being showered on us from the (imaginary) blossom trees above us, instead of the dead, brittle pines that shadowed over the forest. The air could smell like ripe apples, instead of dried blood.

Back to he shit of reality. It was over, and I was just standing there like and idiot. My hands were soaked in blood and rotting brain mush. Daryl was walking around the bodies, collecting stray arrows, and giving final stabs to permanently make the dead, dead! I must be pretty fucking ninja to be daydreaming about freaking rose petals, and still survive a walker attack!

Despite Daryl, I was just as "badass" as him! So if that fucker decides to take full credit for our survival … shit is going to go down!

Thanks to my readers for actually going this far. I will update this story, hopefully every week, or whenever I finish the rough copies for every chapter.

Also please check out my tumblr(Sherlock is the doctor) and maybe give me a fallow. I post a lot of walking dead and game of thrones.

It would also be great if you checked out my other fanfic: to challenge the mother of dragons, and the great Khaleesi

Oh and sorry for the short chapter, it will get longer.


End file.
